eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Mitchell
Amy Christina Mitchell (née Slater) is the daughter of Roxy Mitchell and Jack Branning, although for the first few months of her life, she was raised as Sean Slater's daughter as it was unknown to Sean that Amy was actually Jack's daughter. She was born two months premature and was put on a ventilator from birth. Amy went through a long hard custody battle which Jack won temporarily, but the courts later decided to give Roxy back full custody of Amy and Jack had to hand her over, although after Roxy's death in 2017, Amy lives with her dad Jack and her half-brother Ricky. Storylines Amy's mother Roxy Mitchell starts dating Sean Slater, but Roxy's sister Ronnie Mitchell tries to break them up when she discovers Sean is a drug dealer as Roxy was once addicted to cocaine. After arguing with Ronnie, Roxy gets extremely drunk and has sex with Jack Branning who is Ronnie's partner. This causes Amy to be concived, however Roxy still believes that she is Sean's child not Jack's even though there is a high chance she could be. Roxy later discovers she is pregnant and tells Sean that he is the father, while she and Ronnie plan to return to Ibiza. They leave, but Ronnie soon returns looking for Roxy, revealing that after they argued in Ibiza, she disappeared. It transpires Roxy is staying with their father Archie Mitchell in Weymouth, to Ronnie's horror. Roxy is adamant she will live with Archie but Sean persuades her to return to Walford, telling her he loves her. They move in together upon their return, and later marry. On 13 November 2008 when Roxy goes into premature labour, Archie pretends to call Sean but doesn't so he misses the birth. Amy is named after her deceased cousin, now known as Danielle Jones, the daughter of Roxy's sister, Ronnie. Her mother initially decided to raise Amy with her friend Christian Clarke, after Sean missed Amy's birth but changed her mind when she and Sean reconciled. Soon after Amy's birth, Jack asked Roxy for a paternity test, aware Amy may be his daughter On christmas day 2008 Sean finds out he isn't Amy's father. Angered by this also not knowing that in fact Jack is Amy's father, he kiddnaps her but Sean's younger sister Stacey Slater brings Amy back home safely explaining that they had just taken her out. Sean then pretends to forgive Roxy and asks her and Amy to move away with him. Sean, Roxy and Amy drive into a frozen lake, with Sean revealing he intends to kill them all and if he cant have Amy nobody can. The car then stops and Roxy gets Amy to safety, but when she steps back, her and Sean fall through the ice. Jack and Ronnie later track them down and when Ronnie spots Roxy in the lake, she jumps in to save her sister and Sean walks off slowly into the darkness. Roxy then changes Amy's name from Slater to Mitchell, making her Amy Mitchell. When it is reveled that Amy is Jack's daughter, him and Ronnie argue and the pair split up. Roxy then begins dating local GP Al Jenkins, however their relationship ends when someone complains that he is seeing his patient. In November 2011, Jay and Ben Mitchell are asked by Roxy to look after Amy while she went out with Kim Fox and Christian Clarke. But after Amy is put to bed, Ben discovers the key's to Jack's flat nextdoor so him and Jay go inside to have a look. While Ben and Jay are in Jack's flat, Amy wonders into the bathroom and starts running the bath full to the top. She then goes to but her doll into the bath and her head slips under the water, making her feet unable to touch the ground and she drowns. Jay and Ben rush back into Roxy's flat after Jack arrives home from work. They realize Amy isn't in her bed and discover that she has drown in the bath. Jay calls an ambulance while Ben runs for help. Luckily, he spots Denise Fox who rushes across the street to doctor Yusef Khan's house. Jay stays on the phone to the paramedic and explains that Amy isn't breathing. Yusef arrives at the flat and starts giving Amy mouth to mouth. This is a success and Amy begins breathing and crying. Denise then knocks on Jack's door and tells him that he needs to see Amy. Jack rushes into Roxy's flat and over to Amy as she cries. Jack accuses Roxy of neglect then attempts to gain custody of Amy; he is awarded this temporarily after a DNA test is carred out between Jack and Amy as Sean is still the legal father on Amy's birth certificate. Jack then stops Roxy having any contact with Amy and tells her shat she will never get Amy back. Jack then tells Roxy he is taking her to court for full custody of Amy, leaving Roxy distraught as she believes he will win. When Amy falls over in the park and hurts her head, Roxy is furious at Jack for getting distracted. Roxy hires a solicitor, Jimmie Broome, who suggests she discredit Jack. The animosity has a negative effect on Amy, so Roxy and Jack agree not to argue in front of her. They momentarily soften towards each other, which leads to them having sex, but after Roxy discovers Jack has forged her signature to get Amy a passport, she believes he is intending to flee the country with their daughter. She threatens to report this, and Jack withdraws his bid for custody and at the court hearing and it is later revealed that Roxy has won back custody of Amy and Jack will have to hand her over - leaving him heartbroken. On New Year's Day, Amy went away to Ibiza with her Ronnie and Roxy. Amy returned weeks later with Roxy and lived with her until Roxy was raped by Dean Wicks. Roxy felt like she needed a break so handed her over to Jack. Jack and Amy went to live in France for a while but soon came back to live with Ronnie and her son Matthew, once they got back together and were later joined by Jack's son Ricky after his mother left him in Jack's care and returned to her life in portugal. Ronnie nearly adopts Amy after her and Jack got engaged but the arrangements were never finalized and Amy goes back to living with her Mum. On Jack and Ronnie's wedding day, Ronnie and Roxy mess around in the hotel swimming pool. Roxy jumps in and her dress gets court, therefore Ronnie goes in to save her but her's also gets stuck and the pair drown. Their body's were never discovered till the next day. Jack then breaks the news to Amy and Ricky who are left heartbroken. Amy's behavior then completely changes and becomes unsettling. She refuses to speak. This begins to get worse when Matthew leaves to live in Ireland with his biological father Charlie Cotton. She starts becoming disruptive at school and does not want Jack to be her dad anymore. Amy cheers up a bit and makes Jack a Fathers Day card and becomes close with her and Ricky's new nanny Ingrid Solberg. Amy and Ricky spray her with a water gun and later Ricky accidentally gets gum in Amy's hair, but the nanny gets it out with peanut butter. When Jack start's dating Mel Owen in 2018, he goes on a date with her to Ian Beale's restaurant. However Ian only invited Mel as he hopes to tell her that he still has feelings but instead, Ian is left to look after a hyper Amy while Jack and Mel go on their date. Amy is then left with Mel while Jack goes to pick up Ricky from his football class as he has twisted his ankle. Mel and Amy do each other's makeup and Amy tells Mel that her daddy doesn't like her wearing makeup. Mel replies telling Amy that her daddy doesn't know girls, and Amy laughs. Amy then tells Mel that her mummy used to do her makeup before she died. Mel then starts to get uncomfortable when Amy asks her if she loves her daddy like her auntie Ronnie did, Mel is left speechless when Amy then asks her if she is going to be her new mum. Mel then stops playing with Amy and tells her that her dad is right, she's too young for makeup. When Jack returns with Ricky to pick up Amy, he can tell that something is not right with Mel and asks her if Amy has been misbehaving but Mel just tells Jack to take the children home as Ricky needs to rest his foot. In September 2018, Amy catches Jack kissing his brother Max Branning's wife Rainie and records them on her tablet. Later that day, a social worker arrives at the house to speak to the family about Max and Rainie getting custody of Max's granddaughter Abi. The social worker asks to speak to Amy and Ricky alone and asks the children how they would feel about Abi coming to live with them and what they know about babies. The children tell him what they know and Amy points out the fact that you need to love babies just like girls love her daddy and love to kiss him. She then carries on saying that her Uncle Max's wife Rainie loves to kiss as well. However, the social worker just assumes that Amy means that Max and Rainie kiss all of the time and tells her that this is a very loving house. Once the social worker goes home, Jack tells Amy she did a really good job and he is proud of her. Later that night, Amy gets out her tablet and watches the video of Jack and Rainie kissing with an evil grin on her face - just like her mum would of done. Gallery Amy Mitchell Paternity Test.jpg|Amy Slater Paternity Test, confirming Sean Slater his not the father. Amy Mitchell (Kamil and Natalia Lipka-Kozanka).jpg|Amy played by Kamil and Natalia Lipka-Kozanka Roxy Sean Amy.jpg|Amy with Roxy and her supposed father Sean Amy Mitchell (25 December 2010).jpg|Amy Mitchell (25 December 2010) Amy.jpg|Amy Mitchell played by Amelie Conway Amy Mitchell (Amelie Conway).jpg|Amy Mitchell played by Amelie Conway Amy_Mitchell.png|Amy Mitchell played by Abbie Knowles Amy Mitchell (Abbie Knowles).jpg|Amy Mitchell played by Abbie Knowles Amy Mitchell (2016).jpg|Amy Mitchell (2016) Amy Mitchell (3 January 2017).jpg|Amy Mitchell (3 January 2017) Amy Mitchell (12 June 2017).jpg|Amy Mitchell (12 June 2017) Amy Mitchell (5 January 2017).jpg|Amy Mitchell Ricky and Amy Mitchell Drawings (14 February 2017).jpg|Ricky and Amy Mitchell Drawings (14 February 2017) Ricky and Amy Mitchell Drawings 2 (14 February 2017).jpg|Ricky and Amy Mitchell Drawings (14 February 2017) New ricky mitchell 2018.jpg amy mitchell.jpg jack branningkids.jpg Amy Mitchell Passport (25 May 2017).jpg|Amy Mitchell Passport (25 May 2017) amy and ricky mitchell.jpg Jack ricky amy house.jpg Jack branningkids.jpg Amy mitchell.jpg aMY22.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Branning Family Category:Mitchell Family Category:2008 Births Category:2008 Arrivals Category:Baby Characters Category:Kid Characters